1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic device is recently getting smaller and slimmer, a technology of miniaturizing a inclined surface of a circuit pattern of a printed circuit board down to a level of several micrometers has been required.
As a method for miniaturizing a circuit pattern inclined surface of a current printed circuit board, a semi additive process(SAP) has been proposed to be used.
Instead of a substractive process forming a circuit pattern by forming a circuit image on a plated disk, proceeding etching on the circuit image, and removing copper (Cu), the semi additive process(SAP) which forms an image pattern by proceeding a plating resist development on a disk where chemical copper-plated layer is formed, and forms a circuit pattern by proceeding a plating process using a patterned plating resist as a mask.
The semi additive process(SAP) is to obtain a circuit pattern having a vertical step following a plating resist pattern by forming a plating resist pattern having a vertical step first and then implementing electrical copper plating, since a plating resist pattern having a vertical step may be relatively easily realized in a process of forming a plating resist pattern.
However, in the semi additive process(SAP), a plating layer is formed by proceeding copper plating and then, a chemical copper plating layer exposed after the plating resist is removed is removed by performing flash etching or quick etching.
Here, a plating layer which is made of electrolytic copper on a chemical copper plating layer, that is, an upper edge portion of a circuit pattern, is also etched to lead a circuit pattern having a narrow width, such that it is difficult to implement a fine pitch of the pattern.